Knight
=Knight= Personality Duncan "Hawke" Kayle, by day a dock worker, at night the smooth-toned singer and saxaphone player of a small dive bar called the 'Lucky Fae.' Born, raised, and thought he would die in Glasgow, Scotland before this whole mess with the Power Suits, y'see. Nowadays, he figures he'll at least die like one of the knights whose stories he grew up on. And how he plans on it, the blaze of glory with the armored mech that came smashing straight through into his little basement apartment. Duncan's the definition of an easy-going, all-loving man. The sympathetic shoulder for a sobbing drunkard, or the one to start a game of darts. Most of this is to cover for his own insecurities, as well as a few bad cases of alcoholism. All in all, a stalwart man to hold the line, but a haunted one. Right now, he's pushing for a new genre of jazz he calls 'medieval,' which incorporates old instruments like the bodhran or lute into existing set-ups of a jazz band. He does a lot of work on the Internet to spread this genre under the handle "H3ll-H0u/\/D." Appearance Tall, lanky, and alarmingly clean-shaven, Duncan looks like he'd spend more time working a museum or cash register than a man who loads the enormous transport ships on Glasglow's docks. Long, dark brown hair tied into a ponytail, with a few irritating stray hairs that hang down in front of murky hazel eyes. He always dresses the same, although the colors vary from time to time. A dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up just above the elbows, with a stylish vest over it. The shirt's tucked in to a pair of slacks, held up by a woven leather belt with a plain buckle. Underneath it all is the dark cyan nerve suit that connects him to Knight. Relations & Allies Before, The Knight was mostly affiliated with Glasgow as a voiceless guardian, utterly destroying and scaring off thugs and exo-suited vultures that tried to bring conflict to his city. Lately though he has shown allegiance to a small group of ragtag, freelance vigilantes called The Cavalry. Later reports show that he has chosen to "uplift" the Agent A.I. to sentience like a few other pilots. Nothing is known about this Agent besides its/her name "Clara." The Suit The Knight is a suit designed for up-close, brutal combat with a powerful Beam Sabre (styled after an old Scottish broadsword) and a Point Barrier Shield Emitter on one arm. The arm that holds the shield can open it's hand to reveal a multi-barreled Grenade Launcher, for both regular and EMP ordnance. Appearance-wise, Knight looks like his name implies. From bottom of the torso up, The Knight resembles an old suit of armor, with lines of circuits and lights that glow a bright green. The lower half resembles an armored Clydesdale, solidly built and strong. Small jets are built into the flanks, shoulders, and hooves of The Knight to allow for quick flight. Category:PACYOA: TECategory:PilotsCategory:Medium Category:Suits